Your my favorite slumber companion
by Jacksinabox
Summary: Summary: When Connie comes over to hang out with Steven, she ends up falling to sleep on his lap not that he has a problem with it.


Your my favorite slumber companion

Summary: When Connie comes over to hang out with Steven, she ends up falling to sleep on his lap not that he has a probably with it.

(Steven's pov)

I sat on the couch flipping through my 'No home boys' book. I had read it at least a dozen times while grounded but today I was doing it to keep quite. I glanced outside and saw the sun was still up.

Connie's head rested in my lap, peacefully dreaming. She came over to hang out, no practice or anything, just me and her. But when she got here I could tell she was exhausted. She told me she wasn't and we sat down on the couch I began reading 'No home boys' to her and within minutes she laid down and before I even got to chapter two she had fallen asleep.

I guess that it shouldn't surprise me. She may not be fighting missions, searching the seas, or hunting a escape gem. She was busy with tons of other things like tennis, violin, sword practice, and not to mention hiding all the magic stuff from her parents.

I was really glad that my dad told her she could talk to him about this stuff. Connie had been so thoughtful when she told me she would listen to all my mission stories and not have to censor them. Connie deserves that to. Hiding it from her parents must be a lot of trouble. Connie occasionally got hurt and while we always fixed her up it could still raise a question if she got hurt to often. Then she had to practice so she could improve even more so she waited until after her parents go to bed.

Yesterday she had spent her morning with back to back tennis and violin practice. Then she came over here to practice with Pearl, it wouldn't surprise me if she stayed up last night and practiced some more.

I really needed to have a talk with her though. She needs her sleep.

Though it was nice just to sit here with her completely relaxed. This wasn't her first time using me as a pillow. She had fallen asleep against my back while we were riding lion.

Though now I could feel her warm breath through my pants. Her fingers were curled into loose fists,

Stray pieces of hair had fallen on her face, and her glasses were still on crooked. She was curled up like a smaller human version of lion.

I began brushing back the hair that had moved, softly tucking it behind her ear. I gently removed her glasses and sat them down on the coffee table. Her black eye lashes rested on her cheeks flutter slightly as she pressed closer to my leg no longer having to deal with the glasses pressed against her face.

Connie looked awfully cute asleep. She's cute all the time even when she's cutting down hologram Pearl. I continued running my fingers through her hair while she slept.

I heard the door open and Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst came in. "Wow Steven you weren't kidding about that funky flow were you?" Amethyst smirked. I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Is Connie okay? She's not hurt is she?" Pearl asked.

I shook my head and placed my finger over my mouth so they lower they're voices. "She's just really tired." Amethyst was still smirking, Pearl looked unsure, and Garnet remained impassive.

I felt Connie nuzzle my leg. "Steven?" My face was probably the color of a tomato. Her breathing was coming out deeper. She was waking up.

I looked back up at the gems, well mostly Garnet giving her a pleading look. "Come on gems, lets leave Steven alone with his friend." Amethyst groaned and Pearl tried to rebuttal but Garnet push them toward the temple door. I notice the look she sent me over her shoulder, the 'Your going to hear about this later' look. I'll cross that bridge when it comes.

Connie pulled herself off my lap and turned her head to me. Her cheeks were a bit red and she wasn't looking me in the eye. "Sorry Steven, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I didn't mean to fall asleep at all." I moved my head to meet her pretty brown eyes.

"Don't worry about it Connie. It was nice." Her cheeks darken even more and I realize what I just said. "I mean its fine. Just ah try to get more sleep at home from now on."

She smiled at me. "Your one to talk." "Hey I have important gem stuff." "Getting pizza with your dad at 10 isn't important gem stuff." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well maybe not. Okay point taken." She laughed. "From now on we'll both try to get some more sleep okay?" I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together. "Okay."

Authors note

Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think until next time. Take care


End file.
